How I became Sasuke's girlfriend!
by crazylitowme
Summary: It's one of those days where Sakura is stuck with nothing to do... "Forehead, you'll never know unless you try." -and Ino is porkier than usual!


**AN**

**I don't own NARUTO..only the stickers in my room ;)**

It's times like this when I stare helplessly at a very blank page of Microsoft Word on my laptop that I contemplate on whether having a boyfriend is the best way to spend my Christmas break.

Don't get me wrong, I love spending quality time with my family and munching most of my free time on chocolates while watching chick flics and horror films with my cousins and friends! But when it comes down to it, a seventeen year old with no experience of being in an intimate relationship (minus the making love part..gross) just sometimes experiences loneliness too!

There have been relatively few boys who have caught my eye, like maybe five of them and my best friend Ino kept on pushing me to try one already!

_"You'll never know unless you try forehead!"_

I want to, I really really do want to experience a boy my age care for me but I just cant seem to find the one!

Call me romantic or what but I still kinda believe that there will come a day when my knight and shining armor would come and rescue me from the clutches of med school…a little childish I know, but my thoughts always lead me to my childhood best friend Uchiha Sasuke. The kid who every little girl in Konoha Prep School adores!

I mean for goodness sake! The kid's like a walking porn-pardon my words. He has pure black black black eyes that can make your insides melt with just one glance, and those smooth and soft raven hair which my loud friend Naruto says is shaped like a chicken's ass, and that aristocratic nose which i think runs in their family.

If that porkchop Ino finds out I'm still rooting for him to be my *coughboyfriendcough* I'll surely receive that _"Forehead, don't get me wrong"_ speech.

It's not ike it's all for rot, I mean we (me and Sasuke) chats and sees each other for about 3 years now and I really really think this mess we are in might actually take us somewhere I've been dying on treading for a few years now hehehe.

We just haven't really told anyone yet, what with him living halfway across the world (since he's in Tokyo U and I'm in Harvard finishing my med course) we haven't really come to terms with who we are for each other. Though I know he knows I used to like him like a lot lot during our prep and high school years xD. Also we usually hang out only when his father and brother Itachi comes here in the US for a business trip- which is like every damn weekend (oooh what a lucky bitch I am ;D).

**_SLAM!_**

*Gasp* 'Oh my gosh is there a ghost in my dorm?!' I immediately turn around to catch a glimpse of the 'ghost' almost causing me to have a whiplash.

_BUBUMPBUBUMP _I am so scared right now, what if that was a serial killer on the loose or a monster out to grab that gorgeous dress i bought at the-

FOCUS SAKURA FOCUS!

As I was about to open the door of my room towards the buzzling hallways of Harvard's Medical Dormitory an arm snaked its way to my waist.

"AAAH SOMEBODY HEEE-"

"Sak shut up it's just me!" Then came a chuckle...the most beautiful chuckle I've ever heard. I looked around to see if I was coffee hallucinating again, turns out I'm not and what do you know it was Sasuke-kun who intruded. (In this case if any intruder here in Harvard looks like Sasuke then I'll make sure never to lock my dorm ever again! *evil laugh*)

"Hey Sak! Earth to Sak! Jeez What's up with you today?" my oh so gorgeous boy who's a friend asked moi!

"U-oh nothing Sasuke-kun! Just a little jumpy is-all" then I gave him the most amazing smile I could muster.

He loked at me as if he were judging the waters before giving me his weirded up face.

"OOOOOkay, if you say so. Anyways Aniki and Otou-san's at downstair's cafe, and as promised I'm making it official."

My eyes were wide as saucers and all he could give me was a smirk! That nasty handsome totally hot-oh..OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO MEET HIS BROTHER AND DAD! OH MY GOSH!

BREATHE SAKURA BREATHE!

"Uhm, Sas-Sasuke-kun what exactly are you talking about?" I tried forming words from my already jumbled up mind. My stomach REALLY REALLY feels all butterfily and stuff!

*smirk*

"Hn, I'm going to introduce my girlfriend to Itachi-nii and Outo-san, I'd gladly introduce you to Okaa-san but sh-"

I practically prounced on him and with his ninja-like senses he caught me and we both went tumbling down the sofa with me on top of him!

We laughed and laughed and unsurprisingly, after 20 seconds of just staring at each other's eyes like we're actually looking for something, he leaned in and gave me the most chaste kiss that literally made my leg shoot up.

"Well, I guess this means I have to introduce my boyfriend to my parents as well," I joked and he laughed; and I realized I love his laugh.

Man, if I only knew like several years ago that all I have to do was look in front of a blank MWord and ponder in order to get that hunk of a fella to be my boyfriend...I would've done that over an over again!

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun, don't you think we shouldn't let your family wait long?" I asked him between kisses.

"Well Sakura, I don't think they mind at all." He smirked.

Oh well, there goes my chance of proving them I'm not a tardy one!

**RR please? Don't be mean guys this is the first one I posted coz the other ones really suck and it was those days where i was just typing nonsense and then realized i wrote something then posted it..you know those days? yeah well this was one of those! ;) :* ttfn**


End file.
